poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures
Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures is the first episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired in January 17, 1988. Synopsis After watching a monster movie, Pooh and his friends decide to make their own movie, with Pooh being cast as the hero, Tigger as the monster and Piglet as the victim. But things go awry when Tigger’s monster costume is mistaken for a real monster by the others, and Piglet is particularly terrorized. More than the usual, that is. Plot Christopher Robin's mother has made him a deal that if he eats his carrots he can go to the movies with Pooh, Piglet and Tigger. Christopher Robin hates vegetables, but he has to eat them (which results in him fainting). Much to Piglet’s dismay, they go to see Birdzilla, a monster movie, as he thought they were seeing a cartoon. Pooh tries to convince Piglet that it's only a movie, with no success. Piglet has his eyes closed most of the time while Tigger isn’t impressed with the monsters. Pooh loses his hunnycrunch bars on the floor and Piglet helps to find them, only for both to get caught in a web of gum, thinking the spider in the movie is after him. Christopher Robin rescues them and Piglet is even more scared. Tigger tried to convince Piglet not to be scared, stating that the monsters aren’t actually real and instead are make-believe, to which Christopher Robin and Pooh agree. However the usher doesn’t like the mess they’re making, forcing Christopher Robin, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet to escape. Back in the woods, Christopher Robin, Pooh and Tigger decide to make their own scary movie. Pooh’s the hero with his white scarf. Tigger is the gigantic monster, but he keeps his costume a secret. Piglet’s part is very important, he’s the one who gets chased by a monster, much to his disliking. Tigger’s monster identity is revealed; a humongous carrot. Tigger inadvertently scares Rabbit into never eating carrots again. Tigger tries to convince Rabbit who he really is, but the zipper is stuck and Rabbit thinks the monster carrot has eaten Tigger. The others are filming when Rabbit runs to them and panics. Everybody hides and panics, but Tigger tries to convince them that it’s only him in a costume, and he needs help to get out of his suit. They can hear him calling and want to help him, but they still think the carrot has eaten Tigger, and discuss capturing the carrot. Tigger comes to them, and they all panic. The carrot falls into the hole and Tigger got free and they try to bury the carrot, but Tigger tells them to stop, saying that it’s just his costume and that he was going to use it for Christopher Robin’s movie until it became ruined. Realizing that Tigger is right, Rabbit and Pooh start to laugh after having themselves panic for something silly. Then Rabbit happily throws the ruined costume over at a large branch. However, Piglet is extremely upset that he’s not brave enough to help Pooh in his time of need. Pooh tries to reassure him that everyone gets afraid once in a while, but Piglet just sadly walks home. In the blustery rainy evening, Pooh comes to Piglet’s house and brings Piglet his hero scarf to cheer him up, but Piglet is still upset, hiding under his chair. Pooh leaves the scarf in Piglet’s house and decides to get Christopher Robin to help Piglet with his problems. However, the stray costume lose hold of the branch due to the blustery wind, and Pooh is “attacked” by it, calling for Piglet’s help. Piglet grabs his scarf and runs after Pooh, saving him. The epilogue is that Pooh, Christopher, Tigger and Piglet are make another monster movie and Piglet is made the hero. They watch it and they are all very satisfied, especially Piglet. Then Christopher Robin and Pooh discuss about Piglet’s bravery, and even though they don’t have to worry about monster carrots anymore, Christopher tells Pooh that his mom is preparing broccoli for dinner. Pooh suggests that they just skip dinner and go right to breakfast instead as the episode pilot ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Christopher Robin * Christopher Robin's Mom * Birdzilla * Mr. Usher * Movie Security Guard (cameo) Quotes * Pooh: “Piglet, why are you swimming in the popcorn?” * Piglet: “I don’t mean to complain, but I’m afraid... I’m scared.” * Pooh: “Oh, don’t worry Piglet, popcorn can’t hurt you.” * Pooh: “Christopher Robin, are you sure heroes always wear white scarves?” *Christopher Robin: “They do in the movies, Pooh Bear. The white scarf makes them heroes.” *Piglet: “Christopher Robin, may I play the part of the very small animal who hides under his bed?” *Tigger (looking at his monster costume): “It will be so scary people will come from miles around just to run away!” *Pooh: Christopher Robin, if it's all the same to you, could we skip dinner, and have breakfast instead? *Christopher Robin: Silly old bear. *Tigger: (puts on his costume) Behold! The Ultimate Terror! The ugliest, scariest thing in the world...! A VEGIBIBBLE! (he is dressed like a humongous, gigantic, jumbo-sized, giant carrot) *Pooh: All right, now remember, when the carrot comes, you'll frighten him into the hole... with the cymbals. * Rabbit: (with earmuffs on his long ears) Eh, what?! * Pooh: YOU'LL SCARE THE CARROT INTO THE HOLE!!! * Rabbit: Okay, okay! No need to yell. Songs *“'Cause It's Make Believe” Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “POOH OUGHTA BE IN PICTURES” Written by BRUCE TALKINGTON MARK ZASLOVE With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM TIM HOSKINS PATTY PARRIS JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh'' ''and Mr. Usher and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Animation Directors DAVID BLOCK TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designer HANK TUCKER Art Director ED GHERTNER Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON “'Cause It's Make Believe” Performed by TIM HOSKINS JIM CUMMINGS PAUL WINCHELL Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. Animation Director [[Toshihiko Masuda|'TOSHIHIKO MASUDA']] THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L.-C.I.O. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed By Buena Vista Television Trivia *As the first episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, this is also the first animated Pooh production not to be based on stories from the original Pooh books by A. A. Milne. *This episode has never been released in VHS or DVD in the US, but has in the UK, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, Portugal, Japan, and China on a VHS tape with Trap as Trap Can called Hundred Acre Hero. *This is also the first episode that shows the town nearby the Hundred Acre Wood. However, the Hundred Acre Wood may be Christopher's imagination, so this is questioned. *It’s possible that the way the characters try to capture The Backson in the 2011 film for the franchise is a reference to how the characters try to mistakenly capture Tigger in this episode, by digging a large pit in the ground for a monster to fall in. *When the episode aired on ABC, The scene where the gang was at the movies, the background music was different. But when it aired on Disney Channel and Disney Junior, The background music of that scene change. *"Birdzilla" is a parody of Godzilla. *This episode has the same Video with Bonus Feature. *First Episode with David Block, Terence Harrison and all their friends. *The VHS Hundred Acre Hero is in the US, but no DVD release has been announced. *The first episode that takes place in the real world. *In This Sing-Along VHS, A still of Pooh and Christopher Robin while the camera zooms out to the night scene and the silhouettes of them is used from The Opening Sequence. *The usher's voice bears a striking resemblance to that of Jack Nicholson. *This episode marks the first time Winnie the Pooh was voiced by Jim Cummings, who would later continue to be the character's voice actor for nearly 30 years. Gallery Pooh folds his arms.jpg|Pooh folds his arms. Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures.png|Pooh and Piglet watch the movie they made. Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures (FULL) Vlcsnap-00003-5.png Vlcsnap-00128.png Winnie the Pooh 83932920828.jpg|Pooh Folds his Arms in Art. Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 360-0OR.jpg 1311670426 01-pooh-oughta-be-in-pictures02884611-52-03.jpg 920303040.jpg Hunnycrunch.png Birdzilla.png Vinni-pukh-color-01.jpg IMG 3793-1-.jpg Birdzilla.jpg BecauseIt'sMake-Believe.jpg|Tigger, Piglet, Pooh and Christopher Robin Win_pooh.png|Title Card Winnie the Pooh folds his arms.jpg Tumblr o162a3Qk6F1v5vq20o1 1280.png Tumblr o162laHDUb1v5vq20o1 1280.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 10152011280.png Full-list-of-the-new-adventures-of-winnie-the-pooh-episodes-u3.jpg 14991983 320065388375807 5338591931288922569 n.jpg 12439062 834804069979201 2588184130317429992 n.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 282839022.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 383893932.jpg Tumblr o1hgf3IgOI1v5vq20o1 1280.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 70124676356.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 10152011280.png Tumblr o162qbeCUk1v5vq20o1 1280.png The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 28392920211280.png Releases * Hundred Acre Hero (released in USA) * Playing an Act Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Stub Category:Book Category:Nintrndo ds game